1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting mechanism for removing and replacing the cover of a spa. The use of spas has become widespread, and most spas are equipped with covers which when closed prevents debris, rain and the like from contaminating the tub water. The cover further serves to retain heat within the tub. As a consequence, spa covers tend to be relatively heavy and difficult to remove and replace.
Lifting devices have been developed to aid in the removal and replacement of these relatively heavy spa covers which can be operated with varying amounts of difficulty. Some problems exist with past lifting mechanism designs. A unit with one bar can produce excessive wear on the edge of spa and the bottom of the spa cover when the cover is slid and pushed to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position.
With only one lift bar rigidity suffers and spa covers tends to become angularity offset when the operator pulls or pushes on one side only.
Many lifters require the user to fold the cover at the half-way seam. If the wind is blowing at a stiff breeze this can be a difficult struggle for a young athletic person, an impossible task for the elderly or disabled person. However, many spa owners do not have adequate space to rotate a large cover. Thus owners could request a folding cover on a rotating lifter; this choice is illustrated in these embodiments.
2. Description of Related Art
I have found a number of spa cover lifter patents using an xe2x80x9cover endxe2x80x9d motion. Such as; Wall U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,153A, Oyelette U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,081A, Perry U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,332A, Pucci U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,600A, Tedrick U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,305A, Tedrick U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,630B1, there in on conflict. I do have one patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,077B1, which uses the lift, and rotate method to remove and store the cover. There are three major differences between 077 and this invention. 1. All the lifting is done at the bottom of the push tube instead of under the swash plate. 2. The swash plate, roller and guide tube are not used, new mount bocks are used to hold and guide the push tube. 3. Shelves are not required to hold the various lifting apparatus.
Refer to 077, in all the drawings I show a solid spa cover, a folding cover could be used in those instances where desired. In this invention I have shown folded covers in all drawings. These covers are interchangeable.